Storm's prophecy
by Thestormwarrior
Summary: A young she cat might just be the key in the battle between Starclan and the Darkforest.  Btw first fan fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Again." He growled as she fell on her side

She was tired now but as instructed she got in a hunting position, pounced, sliced the air twisted but fell back on her side

"Yet again you fell to your side! You know what an enemy could do while you try to get back on your paws? This!" Tigerstar hissed as he leaped and cut her side hard enough for his claws to meet her flesh but no matter how much she screamed he wouldn't move his paw from her side that was cutting her flesh

"Tigerstar, stop it!" Hawkfrost said landing a few feet away from him "She's just a kit!"

Tigerstar begrudgingly backed off letting the small gray kit get up who was shaking uncontrollably now

She whispered "Thanks Hawkfrost."

Hawkfrost purred "What could I do? I would never be able to live with myself if he killed you. Tigerstar that was uncalled for!"

Tigerstar rolled his eyes "I was just showing her what could happen in battle."

"It's alright, I understand. I promise to learn that move properly." She mewed licking her side

Hawkfrost nodded his head approvingly "Hey Tigerstar why don't you take over my position to train Ghostface for now? He's been waiting for me to return for a few minutes now; I should stay here and train Night so you won't hurt her again."

Tigerstar just angrily swished his tail and walked off

Hawkfrost turned back to Night and suggested "After you twist and right before you hit the ground prepare to roll and after you roll jump to your paws that way you can get a little distance between you and the enemy before they recover. Like this." He said as he quickly preformed the move "Now you try."

Night closed her eyes that matched Hawkfrost's perfectly and lighting fast preformed the move and added an extra strike at the end which caught the older cat off guard. "How was that?" She said noting the blood on Hawkfrost's face "Oh, sorry about that."

He just grinned and said "That was the best I ever seen from any cat! Maybe what everyone has been saying about you is true."

She asked "What do they say?"

"Even Tigerstar has been calling you Stormy. They weren't sure if it really was you in that prophecy-"He cut himself off realizing what he was saying

"Stormy….." Night echoed remembering what she saw once in a dream she absently said "When the storm comes nothing will be the same not even the moon."

Hawkfrost just stared at the she cat in amazement as he thought _she already knows_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Night patiently waited for her brother Fuzz, her mother Velvet and her dad Ravenpaw to fall asleep before she got up. She waited by the entrance of the barn scanning the horizon for them. Earlier that morning they asked who she went to the meadow with the past few days, she had lied and said that Tigerstar was Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost was Dragonclaw, they seemed satisfied with that answer. Fuzz was the only one who knew this was a lie, he had come with her the first time but he didn't want to ruin her chances to become a warrior in the clans. They did freak out over the cut she got the other day but Fuzz defended by saying that he accidently did that in his sleep; luckily he did that once before so they also found that believable. Night saw both of them so she quickly and quietly ran up to meet up with them. She caught them off guard and pounced on Tigerstar's tail who just grinned for once and said

"Someone seems excited tonight."

"Duh she's a kit you probably acted the same way when you were a kit." Hawkfrost said as they walked off to the meadow

Tigerstar just rolled his eyes and complained "I don't like you."

AT THE MEADOW

Night did a slight jump and asked "What are you going to teach me tonight?" as she narrowly missed slipping into the river behind her

Tigerstar sighed and said "Swimming, Hawkfrost because you were a Riverclan cat I will make this your duty."

Hawkfrost nodded but looked worried as he led Night into the river and said "Until you learn how to swim properly I will hold on to your scruff of your neck so you won't go under. Kick out with both of your paws on your right side then your left side and repeat (I do not know how they actually swim)"

After a few minutes of trying this Hawkfrost let go of Night's scruff and let her try it on her own.

Tigerstar looked worried all of a sudden as they got out of the water

Hawkfrost complimented that Night is a natural just to be interrupted by Tigerstar who growled and said "Someone's coming."

"Fuzz?" Night asked

"No, Moonclaw." He hissed


	3. So the truth is

Disclaimer (forgot to put in other chapters)- Do not own warrior cats but Velvet, Night, Fuzz Moonclaw and a few to come are mine and my friends

Hawkfrost looked just as puzzled as Night "Who?"

"I'll explain later!" Tigerstar snapped as Night turned around to the heavy bushes, right as a black she cat with yellow eyes ran in the two dark forest cats disappeared.

"Hey kit? You ok?" The cat who must be Moonclaw asked

Ravenpaw looked annoyed with how the she cat asked the question so he groaned and said "Her name is Night!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever floats your boat." Moonclaw said disregarding his comment "Hey kit? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No…" Night said puzzled

Moonclaw sat on her haunches and licked her paw "Listen kit, I mean Night." She started as she glared at Ravenpaw "Those cats, they aren't who they think they are."

Night glared at Fuzz "Fuzz! I told you to not tell you where I head at moon high!"

Fuzz defended by saying "They forced me to tell."

Night just replied by saying "Sure they did."

Fuzz just looked up at his sister sadly and it was during that split second of silence that Night saw the truth; it was embedded in Ravenpaw's thoughts. Night's eyes widened and she just stood there her mouth slightly open. Finally she said

"Your words I see the truth behind them, I saw what he did in the past."

Ravenpaw gave her the are-you-crazy look and questioned "You saw?"

"Uh huh, it's something special I have, I can look inside people's past and memories quite easily if they allow me to but when I try to look inside Moonclaw's past that is your name right?" Moonclaw nodded "It's closed and shut off, she must have a really strong will." Night said her blue eyes sparkling

Moonclaw thought _Maybe Firestar's prophecy was referring to this kit; she does look like a storm. I hope it's not too late _as she watched the smaller than average kit talk with her parents. "I have an idea but you guys will have to give me a few days to get the one cat I need to help Night out."

Everyone turned to the black she cat "Who?"

Moonclaw turned to the mountain in the distance "Jayfeather."

"She's the medicine cat right?" Night asked innocently

"He will be real angry you even suggested he might be a girl." Moonclaw groaned as she walked off

"Oh." Was the last thing Moonclaw heard from Night as she went off to Thunderclan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Same as always**

**Sorry about all other chapters being so short I promise to make this one longer**

**Just a note- The parts about Firestar are just out of laughs plus he is starting to get on my nerves all this peace stuff, like all the clans will ever actually get along that's why there are 4 clans!**

…...

**Flashback at Thunderclan**

"Hey Jayfeather." Moonclaw said wearily at the medicine cat

"What?" he grumbled

"Have you been noticing anything odd with Firestar lately?"

"Well except for the fact that he is completely insane, no. Let me guess it's the insaneness isn't it?" Jayfeather said looking up from sifting through the herbs

"Yes and now he keeps muttering over a prophecy." Moonclaw replied

"And the thing is he worried everyone in camp saying that the cat that must be the storm will be the destruction of the clans. Stupid Firestar, can't believe I'm related to him." Jayfeather sighed "The prophecy you told me about, Starclan also told me. The storm, I sense whoever it is has a good heart."

"Yes." Moonclaw said nodding her head "Without the help of the storm, darkness will consume the moon and the stars. The battle between Starclan and the dark forest…."

Jayfeather finished the sentence for her "Will be lost without that one cat's help."

**In present day Thunderclan **

"Moonclaw, you are back and-" Jayfeather turned to the she cat "And you are dragging me with you aren't you."

"Yep so get a move on!" Moonclaw commanded

**Back at the barn**

"Thank goodness you are finally back!" Velvet said with a mew

"Jayfeather this is Night. She is the one you need to help get into the dark forest and out safely." Moonclaw said motioning to Night

Jayfeather just sighed "Why me?"

**Dark Forest**

"A-are you sure we're going the right way?" Night mewed nervously glancing over her shoulder to look at Jayfeather

Jayfeather rolled his eyes "Of course not, we're just going in circles."

"You know being sarcastic does not help." Night groaned

"Ok fine, I will be totally serious and say that Tigerstar will want you dead." Jayfeather replied not looking at the small kit

"Wait, what?" Night said starting to shake on the verge of crying

_Oh great Starclan no!_ Jayfeather thought as Night started to bawl. He knew it was only time before the dark forest cats found them and the cold, dampness of the dark forest made him want to turn tail and run but he couldn't do that just yet. "Night, I was joking." Jayfeather lied

Night sniffed "You were?"

"Yes."

Night hissed at him "You scared me! Don't ever do that again!"

"Who's there!" A tom's voice sounded over the eerie silence of the forest

"It is I, Night! And Hawk, I know that's you." Night said rather jokingly

Hawkfrost came into to view looking worried and he kept looking over his shoulder every few moments as is he expected something to attack him right there and then "Night, it's nice to see you and all but-"

"What's wrong?" Night asked

Hawkfrost glanced into the foliage again "You shouldn't be here!" he said backing away slightly "Tigerstar, h-he's going to kill you if you don't leave NOW!"

"Traitor!" The ferociousness of the growl made Night's heart sink as she thought _I'm going to die a kit, oh cruel Starclan!_

Jayfeather stepped in between Night and Tigerstar. He softly hissed "Leave her alone, she's just a kit."

Tigerstar bared his teeth pulling his ears back ready to kill. Jayfeather braced for death as Tigerstar lunged but something stopped him. Jayfeather opened one eye just to see Hawkfrost and Tigerstar battling

Night screamed out "HAWKFROST!"

He turned to look at her "Run." His eyes were soft and sad

Night didn't have to be told twice, she ran over to Jayfeather who quickly got them out of there. She woke with a jolt.

Fuzz looked over at her and asked "Are you ok?"

Moonclaw looked almost happy, a small grin on her face "She survived a place where most clan cats wouldn't escape."

Night upon hearing these words got instantly upset "But not only did Jayfeather stand in between me and Tigerstar, Hawkfrost attacked him saving both of us."

Moonclaw pondered over this "Why would he save you?"

Night sadly replied "He said I was like his kit, not related at all but he felt a need to protect me like a father would."

They sat in silence for a long time until Moonclaw asked

"Night, do you want to come to Thunderclan with us?"

Night was about to say yes when Ravenpaw said "NO!"

Night cried out "But- COME ON!"

Velvet looked at her paws for a little bit "Ravenpaw, it's time you let her go. It's not healthy to baby her; she needs to stand up for herself."

Fuzz nodded slightly "You know how long Night wanted to be in a clan."

"PLEASE?" Night said with beggy eyes

Ravenpaw thought for a moment "OK! Fine you can go."

Night looked over her shoulder as she walked away from the barn with the two Thunderclan cats. Soon she would become one of them most likely as Nightpaw or something. They didn't talk much except when Moonclaw asked Night to hurry and when it was time to hunt/rest. Sooner than Night expected they came along a beautiful lakeside and into Thunderclan territory, all the birds were chirping, _Newleaf. _Night would never expect what would happen as soon as they walked into the camp.


	5. Harsh welcome

**Disclaimer- SAME AS ALWAYS!**

…**..**

All eyes were on them as soon as they stepped into the camp, some angry, some scared and a few happy. Well the eyes were not on the two Thunderclan cats but the kit they had with them, Night. The three cats that seemed happy came over to greet Night but the rest stayed back, not even a mummer between them.

Jayfeather even though he couldn't see them easily named them "Lionblaze, Dovekit and Ivykit. Lionblaze is my brother and Dovekit and Ivykit are sisters the same age as you and ready for apprenticeship."

Moonclaw sighed as she walked off "Where's that crazy old leader when you need him?"

Lionblaze replied softly "Firestar, Brambleclaw, Sandstorm and Dragonclaw are off hunting."

"Wait they were real cats?" Night whispered to herself

One of the angrier looking cats loudly and really rudely said "That must be the cat who is 'sposed to destroy the clans!"

Lionblaze hissed "Shut up Cloudtail, and she will not do such a thing."

Some cats started muttering between each other and Night only heard tid bits of it like "She'll be the death of us.", "How could they do this to their own clan?" Night felt like she could cry when she heard a whisper

_Night, don't fret over what they think, it's all a misunderstanding. All that matters is what you think about yourself._

The voice! Night knew that voice! Hawkfrost… he was trying to make her feel better.

_You already have 5 cats in Thunderclan who are glad to see you. And that's not including the ones who might be on patrol._

"_Who are the 5 cats here?" _Night thought

_Moonclaw, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovekit and Ivykit. Not to mention I'm glad I met you, don't worry you'll make friends._

Night was brought back into reality when Moonclaw padded back up looking annoyed

"Firestar wants to meet you." Moonclaw grumbled

Unlike most of the angry and accusing stares she got when she arrived 3 out of the 4 cats who were on the hunting patrol looked almost glad to meet her

"_That makes 8 so far who seem to accept me in Thunderclan."_ Night mentally calculated

Surprisingly it was the she cat who spoke up "Firestar are you out of your mind? She will kill us all!"

Firestar looked at her angrily "Sandstorm, it is not polite to accuse a kit of a destiny written in the stars. No matter what we do, it will happen." He looked forlorn as if he knew this day was to come for a long time

Brambleclaw looked at the she cat softly "I'm sorry about all of this."

Firestar looked up from where Dragonclaw was talking to him "Yes, I know what to do!" he said joyously as he jumped to the high rock and motioned Night, Dovekit and Ivykit to sit up there with him. His call did almost nothing seeing as they were already there Night barely heard a whisper of "I understand Dovekit and Ivykit up there but why the other one?" this comment upset her a bit but refused to let it show.

Firestar lead the way through the ceremony and made Dovekit, Dovepaw with Lionblaze as a mentor and Ivykit as Ivypaw and her mentor Cinderheart. Firestar paused right before he got to Night's apprenticeship he took a deep breath and said "Today we take in an outsider, a cat who wishes to join us. Moonclaw personally picked the she cat out saying how pure her heart is and how worthy she seems." This sent the crowd into shock "Night do you promise to uphold our code?"

"I do." Night said shakily

Firestar nodded "Night I will give your apprentice name and it's not Nightpaw as you may be thinking."

"WHAT!" Night yelped

"No your name, your name will be Stormpaw. Your mentor is going to be Moonclaw." Firestar said

"Stormpaw." She said _it kinda has a nice ring to it_

There was a moment of dead silence before they chanted her new name and most likely not of their own free will.

_Beware the traitor._

"_What traitor?"_ Stormpaw asked Hawkfrost

_The traitor who not only wants you dead but will betray the clan…._

"_Great just great",_ Stormpaw thought to herself "_more people who hate me."_

**Wow 5 chapters in a day short ones but still, I have no life. I may take a small break, MAY. For all we know I could be working on the 6****th**** chapter, oh well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Why do I even bother anymore? I'm just repeating myself.**

Stormpaw avoided most clan cats trying to stay away from anyone who was against her the first day but most of them actually were nicer now. She drifted back to her lesson on borders when Moonclaw showed her Shadowclan's border but when her mentor walked on ahead she didn't, she just couldn't. But as soon as she crossed the invisible line someone or something attacked her, luckily all her training in the dark forest actually paid off! Soon she held the other creature down just to realize it was a cat, a brown and cream colored tom cat. The tom was struggling to get up but with Stormpaw's paw on his neck that was kinda impossible. He gasped out the words

"Let. Me. Get. Up. Please."

Stormpaw not wanting to hurt him lifted her paw and he got back on his paws. She muttered "Sorry."

The tom waited till he caught his breath and said in disbelief "For a cat your size I thought you were a kit! And you beat me! That's a bit odd for me."

Stormpaw looked at the tom "Yeah and thanks for attacking me!" she said sarcastically "And get off my territory!"

"Get off my territory!" The tom reacted

That's when both cats looked down on the ground they BOTH were on the other's territory! They swapped places and couldn't hold the serious faces any more as they fell into laughing

The tom laughed "My names Owlpaw, may I ask what's yours?"

"My name's Stormpaw."

Owlpaw seemed to freeze up a moment and he whispered "Your mentor is Moonclaw isn't it?"

Stormpaw nodded which received a gasp from the Shadowclan tom

"She's really picky about her apprentices; they need something special about them. I think I heard about you." Stormpaw's ears perked up at this. Owlpaw turned to look at his mentor who just shown up

"Now is not the time to be flirting Owlpaw." He hissed mockingly

Owlpaw's face flushed and he defended with a sharp "I WAS NOT!" he softly whispered goodbye as his mentor dragged him off by the way where was Moonclaw? Stormpaw now panicking ran off in the direction she saw Moonclaw head off in all the while muttering swears. After a few minutes of running she ran into her mentor, literally. Moonclaw was dazed for a moment but quickly got back on her paws picking up Stormpaw who just giggled

"Oops, sorry."

Moonclaw only let out a half groan and half sigh. "Don't ever do that again."

"Yes sir! Ma'am." Stormpaw answered correcting herself

It was then that a tom came out from the bushes casually but soon as he saw Stormpaw he let out an annoyed hiss "Hello Moonclaw and kittypet. Firestar has called a clan meeting; he wants you back at camp." They walked behind the tom, Greeneye, who seemed particularly mad today and they didn't say a word until they arrived back at the camp where everyone was ready to listen and Firestar was on the high rock.

Firestar quickly told everyone about the gathering that night and who was going, finishing up with "Greeneye and Stormpaw."

Everyone just looked up at him as if he was crazy which he was, I mean Moonclaw not going yet they both were going? Greeneye always was the one the most against Stormpaw and they always got into fights usually just verbal ones but occasionally the other cats had to break apart actual fighting, claws just about ready to be unsheathed. Stormpaw just looked shocked, Greeneye mad.

Firestar explained "It will be the first gathering for Greeneye as a warrior and the first gathering with Stormpaw overall."

Before Firestar concluded the meeting, Greeneye stomped away with a glare in his eyes as he looked at Stormpaw, she was a little scared about him but she didn't think he would attack under a truce, would he? _"Maybe he's the traitor."_ Stormpaw thought briefly just to push this thought away "_But he's a loyal cat."_

"Earth to Stormpaw, wake up!" she heard Jayfeather hiss

"Huh?" She managed to ask

"I would suggest you get ready to go." He said

Stormpaw nodded her head ever so slightly and headed off and just as all the cats were out of earshot Lionblaze quietly asked Jayfeather

"You sure she's the one to help us?"

Jayfeather looked at his brother "I'm sure of it, Starclan has told me."

"Told you what?"

Jayfeather sighed as he tried to remember it "Looks are deceiving, it looks peaceful like a dove's gentle wing. Inside rages fierceness unmatched by even the lion's roar. It is faster than the sharp eyed jay's flight. What makes them different brings them together."

"Whoa, the prophecy makes Stormpaw seem much more powerful then she looks." Lionblaze said in shock

"That is why, she must help us out but first we need to test each of her skills, she already looks sweet and peaceful. We need to test her TRUE battle skills and her speed." Jayfeather pointed out

"We need to pick the one of the fastest cats in the clans and have them race, and from the battle side of things, I'm not sure. Who would make Stormpaw mad enough to have a battle and show off all her skills?"

"I know who but I'm not sure if it's safe."

"Who?" Lionblaze asked curious

"It's a windclan cat, Breezepelt."

"No way!" Lionblaze almost yelled "He hates us and-"

Jayfeather signaled him to shut up "I know, I know. That's why I chose him, one he's fast at running and two he's been training in the dark forest. An added bonus is that he needs to take his anger out on someone so he'll be fierce and deadly."

"This could be suicide for Stormpaw! He's been a warrior for some moons now!"

Jayfeather walked away slowly his back to his brother "I know." It was sad and faraway "But if she is the true storm she'll make it."


	7. contest

**Disclaimer- Look at other chapters**

The gathering had run smoothly, nothing bad seemed to occur. Stormpaw and Greeneye didn't fight with each other, well thanks to a couple cats sitting in between them but that's beside the point. Owlpaw introduced Stormpaw to a friend of his in Windclan named Featherpaw, who is a tom. Not much other than that happened. It took less than a 1/3 of the time it took to have the gathering to explain to Moonclaw. She suggested that Stormpaw get some rest, she would need it tomorrow.

"Why? Are we going to do battle training or hunting?" Stormpaw asked

Moonclaw froze up for a moment "No… a windclan cat issued a challenge, a race then a battle."

Stormpaw's eyes widened "Wh- who?"

"A tom, his name is Breezepelt."

"You expect me to beat a tom who's a warrior? Are you completely insane?" Stormpaw started to rant on about how hard it would be to beat him

"It will be impossible to beat him if you don't get your rest." Moonclaw said sternly like a mother to her kit

Stormpaw drifted into sleep lashed by nightmares, every few moments were laden with fear. Everyone was already fast asleep in the apprentice den so Stormpaw decided since she was having bad dreams she would head out for a walk. She had to think of something to keep her mind off the tension. She decided on her warrior ceremony, she saw several while living in Thunderclan. Daysong, Viperclaw and Pinefrost were all warriors now. She wished so hard she could have her warrior name now, what would it be? She brainstormed all the possible names she could think of. Nah, all of them didn't sound right to her. She had heard that Firestar knew her warrior name but he refused to tell anyone saying it was going to be special. It was raining slightly with a slight breeze. Stormpaw shivered slightly and padded back to camp, now the rain was picking up and lightning slashed the sky. Stormpaw knew this must be what she was named for, a thunderstorm. Stormpaw stood in the rain for a moment then went back into the apprentice den, now actually sleeping. Now that Stormpaw was asleep, Moonclaw headed over to Jayfeather and asked

"Are you trying to kill her?"

"No..." was his reply "The stars are in her favor. Breezepelt won't win unless the stars sift."

"You are placing a lot of trust on Stormpaw, something you don't do lightly. You sense something special about her don't you?"

Jayfeather replied "Yes, there's something about her. Something mysterious and powerful."

"She doesn't know what she can do, that is what scares me." Moonclaw stated

"The omen, that is what, worries me." Jayfeather looked at Moonclaw "Before it's over, you'll die."

"I know." Moonclaw said nodding "If I must die to save the clans, I will accept my fate. I knew how I was going to die since I was born and when. Before the battle of the stars."

The next day was filled with preparing for the contest later that day, it was heart pounding. Everyone from both Thunderclan and Windclan would be watching. The cats lead Stormpaw up to the moorland where the contest would be held. Breezepelt was already there when they arrived giving a look of contempt towards some of them. The ground was a little slippery from the last night's rain, luckily it wasn't muddy. Stormpaw noticed Featherpaw watching her slightly he came over and said

"Stormpaw, win this for me."

"I will." She said with a smile.

"Aw isn't that just cute." Breezepelt teased "Little Featherpaw likes a girl."

Featherpaw growled "Shut up, like you would know anything about love."

The race was a little over a mile and was over quite quickly, surprising as it was Stormpaw won. One cat even asked

"Is she a windclan cat or something?"

"She just got lucky." Breezepelt groaned

The next bit was the battle; it was going to be a friendly match. Well it 'sposed to be but Breezepelt slid out his claws and pinned the gray apprentice down, his claws on her throat.


	8. I will not die

**Disclaimer: Warrior cats is not mine, just a few cats belong to me and my friends**

Sheer terror spread through the Stormpaw as she struggled to get up, however hard she tried to get away the deeper Breezepelt's claws slid in. The other cats were paralyzed; Starclan wanted no interruptions from them. Blood was soaking the ground around them and it soaked Stormpaw's normally pure white underbelly blood red. The colors were blending into a blur, Stormpaw couldn't see a foot in front of her, she knew she was dying.

"So-so this is how it ends?" she asked quietly

"Once I kill you, the next to go is my dad!" Breezepelt mewed victoriously

The world went black; the next thing Stormpaw saw was Starclan cats. The one in the middle was a light gray she cat and she had gray eyes. She took a step towards Stormpaw, and dipped her head slightly.

"Stormpaw, welcome. My name is Hopeshine-"

Stormpaw interrupted "I already know, I'm dead."

"No Stormpaw that is where you are wrong, you still have much to do. Your time will not come for quite some time."

"Really?" Stormpaw sniffed

Hopeshine smiled "Yes. Unleash all the rage you got on Breezepelt."

"But-"

"You have a strength you need to use. You can do it." Hopeshine encouraged as she touched Stormpaw's nose

Stormpaw slowly opened her eyes again where Breezepelt growled

"How many times will I have to kill you today?"

Stormpaw felt the rage inside take over, no more sweet little apprentice but a deadly apprentice! She got her back paws under Breezepelt's soft underbelly and flung him off, no easy task for an apprentice not much bigger then a new apprentice. He landed heavily less than a foot away with the wind knocked out of him. Breezepelt stumbled to his paws with a sharp hiss. Stormpaw was up again ready to kill. The match was only equal for a moment because she quickly bit his tail and gained an advantage. Stormpaw let out an unrelenting attack on the warrior, not even the dark forest cats were that ruthless. The final blow was a slice at Breezepelt's jugular, the life giving artery in the neck. Stormpaw sneered

"Have a nice life in the dark forest!"

At that point cats were able to move again congratulating the apprentice for an awesome battle. At this point Stormpaw had regained control again and sadly said

"But I killed him."

"You saved many cats." Featherpaw stated

_The traitor is dead._

"_So Breezepelt was the traitor I had to beware." _Stormpaw thought right before she passed out.


	9. Final chapter

**Disclaimer: See other chapters**

**Sorry this will be the shortest chapter **

**Final chapter**

She wasn't sure how long she was out or when she got back to camp. She awoke on a soft bed of moss to hear Moonclaw and Jayfeather talking

"So how bad is it?" Moonclaw questioned

"Even the slightest scratch to her wound would be fatal."

Those words chilled Stormpaw to the bone; she technically should be dead. She headed out to where they were

"You should be in the den resting." Jayfeather warned

Moonclaw almost smiled "Well if she's awake I would guess she's good right now."

"Well if she's up, she should go get some prey to keep up her strength." He replied

With her head slightly down she padded over to the fresh kill pile and picked a black bird up and started to eat it when she heard

_Watch out!_

Stormpaw jumped back narrowly missing getting hit by a cat. Brokenstar! Moonclaw knew him, hated him and feared him. Her mentor's mentor loomed over her like a monster. One leap and she would be dead! As soon as he leaped, Stormpaw squeezed her eyes shut ready for impact but it never came. She opened her eyes to find Brokenstar gone but Moonclaw was on the ground. She risked her life to save her apprentice!

"Moonclaw?" It was weak but it was all Stormpaw could manage

Moonclaw opened one eye and whispered "Stormpaw, listen to your new mentor for me."

She closed her eye and went still. Stormpaw put a paw on her mentor's side, it was cold. She was not coming back, not now not ever.

"MOONCLAWWW!"


	10. Author's Note

_Hey guys, this isn't a chapter but….._

_I'm thinking about making a sequel for this story, should I? What kind of twists should there be? If you have any ideas feel free to tell me, I may or may not use the idea but I will listen to you people out there to make the story more interesting for you. Feel free to review too, critical ones are okay too, I need to know what you think of the story. However with the MSAs coming up soon *Cough* Tomorrow *Cough* I might not want to write after 10 billion BCRs._

_Acknowledgements:_

_Erin Hunter for most characters/original story _

_Spell check, or otherwise this document would never be spelled correctly_

_My friend who helped me create Stormpaw._

_HOPE YOU ENJOYED STORY!_

_The end till I write again….._


End file.
